


Make A Wish

by kez



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/pseuds/kez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His plans for McKay's birthday might have changed, but Sheppard intends to see through the most important part of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jo_zed_pee_em](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jo_zed_pee_em).



> Written for jo_zed_pee_em who is recovering from dental surgery, because pretty boys shagging are a guaranteed way to aid healing. With thanks to fififolle for the beta.

McKay blinked as Sheppard sat down across from him in the small lab he'd claimed as his own the first year of the expedition. The Colonel smiled as he set a small chocolate cupcake in front of him, a red candle – unlit – poking from the top.

"Happy Birthday," Sheppard said.

"I..." McKay blinked again. "Didn't think uh... it's been a busy few days I..."

"Yeah, kinda put a dent in our plans huh..." Sheppard agreed, pulling a lighter from his pocket to light the candle. "Gonna make a wish?"

McKay ducked his head briefly hiding his embarrassment and leaned forward to blow out the candle.

"So what did you wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true," McKay said. He knew his wish would never come true anyway, but... there was nothing else he could imagine wishing for.

Sheppard chuckled. "Come on, let's get out of here, I've got some DVDs and real popcorn..."

"Real popcorn? Sweet or salty?"

"Buttery," Sheppard said.

"I think I love you a little," McKay said, knowing Sheppard would never think he _meant_ it. 

Sheppard laughed and threw an arm around his shoulder as they walked out of the lab. "I might also have chocolate..."

*~*~*~*~*

Sheppard was glad he'd made the effort he had. 

It wasn't a lot, a few DVDs, the cupcake and a few snacks, but McKay seemed thrilled with it all. It was amazing really, how little it took to please McKay on a personal level.

It was a good night, the two of them propped on his bed, the laptop resting on their knees. 

They watched a couple of Star Trek movies – The Wrath of Khan was Sheppard's choice, while McKay picked First Contact – munching their way through the popcorn and chocolate Sheppard had co-opted. McKay even shared his cupcake. And they had a couple of beers each.

There was only one thing missing.

This wasn't how Sheppard had planned it. The team had made plans to go to the mainland, three days on this sweet little beach a day's walk from the Athosian settlement. Ronon and Teyla were going to leave early on the last day and then Sheppard would... well, he hadn't got that far in his plans but he was going to do _something_.

The venue might be a little different now but Sheppard was still determined to make the move he'd been talking himself up to for months now.

He was certain... almost entirely certain, that Rodney felt the same. He just needed to man the fuck up and find out for sure.

And he'd do that any moment now...

*~*~*~*~*

McKay came out of the bathroom, surprised to find Sheppard has closed the laptop and was standing – pacing – in the middle of the room.

"Sheppard?"

"Rodney..." Sheppard started, resuming his pacing, but he stopped again almost immediately.

McKay frowned. "John? What's wrong?"

"I... what did you wish for earlier, Rodney?" Sheppard asked.

"I can't..."

"Please..." Sheppard said, coming into McKay's personal space. 

McKay didn't dare to hope the expression on his face was _hopeful_ but...

McKay swallowed nervously. "I... I wished you..."

Sheppard's mouth was on his before he could even complete the sentence, his hand cupping McKay's jaw as their mouths pressed together.

McKay froze in shock for a moment, but Sheppard didn't pull away so McKay let himself melt into it, moaning into Sheppard's mouth, wrapping his arms around Sheppard's back.

"Rodney..." Sheppard murmured softly, pulling back just enough to look into his eyes. "I didn't... read this wrong, did I?"

"God, no," McKay said. "John... I..."

McKay didn't have the words to say how very much he'd wanted this, so he did the only thing he could and pulled Sheppard into another kiss.

This was one of the best birthdays he'd ever had.

*~*~*~*~*

Sheppard had imagined, regularly, what it would be like to take McKay to his bed. 

He knew McKay wasn't inexperienced with women, but he wasn't sure about with men. In his fantasies he'd alternated between a McKay who was a 'virgin' to sex with a man, allowing Sheppard to teach him how good they could make each other feel. And a McKay who knew exactly what he was doing and would drive Sheppard out of his mind crazy with how good McKay made him feel.

Sheppard had tried not to have a preference, because he would love being with McKay regardless, but finding out that McKay knew exactly what to do... oh yeah, he liked that a lot.

McKay had sex pretty much like he did everything else he set his mind to, except without the usual 'rush, hurry, quick' attitude he had to a lot of things.

The slow, thorough Rodney McKay - who seemed to have about ten hands when Sheppard tried to keep up with all the places he was touching him – had most definitely put his mind to Sheppard in all the best ways.

Naked skin against skin, mouths and hands – because Sheppard was not idle, hell no, not after he'd wanted this for so long – touching, tasting, teasing.

Sheppard almost came with sheer relief when McKay finally reached his cock, the crooked mouth sucking him in without pause.

McKay knew what he was doing alright, Sheppard hadn't doubted that from the moment they'd fallen into bed, but he really, really didn't doubt it now, because this wasn't something you could fake. His wasn't the first cock McKay had sucked and although part of him almost wished it was, it felt so good that Sheppard seriously considered sending a thank you note to whomever had taught McKay to do this... at least while he could still think at all, in the moments before McKay's saliva-slick finger pressed inside him without warning.

There was a sharp bite of pain, but only because he hadn't been expecting it. The moment McKay found his prostate the pain vanished in a white hot haze of pleasure that made Sheppard cry out, flooding McKay's mouth with his come.

*~*~*~*~*

McKay rubbed himself shamelessly against Sheppard's hip, the other man pushing back against him just as shamelessly, despite his recent orgasm.

"Wanna fuck me?" Sheppard asked.

McKay groaned. "Hell... yes... but... I don't think I can last that long," he admitted.

Sheppard laughed softly, flipping them in an impressive display of his strength, not least because neither of them fell off the bed when he did it.

"I guess we'll have to save that for later then," Sheppard said. "And I'll have to find another way of taking care of this."

McKay nodded his eager agreement, thrusting up into Sheppard's hand when it wrapped loosely around his cock, sliding backwards so that his face was almost hovering over McKay's cock.

"I've thought about this, Rodney... about how you'd look while we fucked... flushed and glassy-eyed... I wasn't far wrong," Sheppard said, with a soft smile. "Now I want to know if I was right about how you'd look coming."

McKay's reply was cut off in a deep, needy groan as Sheppard dropped his head and wrapped his lips around McKay's cock.

He only took a couple of inches at first, his tongue teasing along the slit, swirling around the head, his hand still holding the base, stroking slowly.

McKay couldn't help trying to thrust, too eager for sensation to even really notice that Sheppard didn't stop him until he was fucking his mouth and throat, Sheppard taking his cock to the root every time, fingers now teasing his balls instead.

It was more than he could possibly be expected to handle – the man of his dreams sucking him off with a skill that any good DADT-obeying Air Force Colonel shouldn't possess – McKay was pretty sure he found that hotter than just about anything, Sheppard going against orders to suck cock... he'd have to ask him about it sometime when his brain wasn't busy turning to mush and letting the most inane babble fall from his lips unheeded.

"Jesus, fuck John... yes, please, s'good, good, god John... have to... have... John!"

McKay came in a rush, tumble of breathless words and moans, his fingers clawing at the sheets under him for purchase as he shook through his orgasm.

With what little of his brain was left functioning, McKay made a mental note. This _was_ the best birthday ever.

*~*~*~*~*

Sheppard stroked his hand down McKay's side, nuzzling and nipping against his throat, careful not to leave any marks that would embarrass the other man.

"I think I died and went to heaven..." McKay finally spoke.

Sheppard laughed. "I thought you were an atheist, although given all the 'jesus, fuck, god, yes' babbling coming out of your mouth before, maybe not."

"Fuck you," McKay said.

"Any time you want," Sheppard said with a grin.

McKay glared, but it gave way to a smile of his own within seconds before fading just as quickly to a more thoughtful look, as he pulled Sheppard close, running his finger down Sheppard's stubbled jaw. "I never thought... not ever... I... this wasn't... just sex was it?"

Sheppard nudged against the hand pressing a kiss against McKay's fingers. "It never could with you," Sheppard said.

McKay's smile came back brighter as he leaned up, Sheppard meeting him half way in a kiss that was so... tender in a way Sheppard had long since thought he wasn't capable of.

"Never with you," he murmured again in promise against McKay's lips.

There were many things, Sheppard thought, that sex with McKay could be, but it would never be 'just' anything.


End file.
